


Spin

by lady_krysis (saekhwa)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-28
Updated: 2009-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt provided by <a href="http://scheherezhad.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://scheherezhad.dreamwidth.org/"><b>scheherezhad</b></a> - Dean, spin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://scheherezhad.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**scheherezhad**](http://scheherezhad.dreamwidth.org/) because prompt, yes, and she's cool! And for [](http://lunesque.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**lunesque**](http://lunesque.dreamwidth.org/) who got me addicted to "Supernatural" and helps me with ratings and the like and for general awesomeness.

Dean is dizzy. His hands scrabble for purchase, trying to latch onto something, anything, and what his hands reach for are the firm, smooth slopes of Castiel's shoulders. Dean's head spins; he exhales only to hiss in a sharp breath through his teeth.

Dean's nails dig into skin, spine bowing, the back of his skull striking the wall, but the pain is incidental to the pleasure blowing through him. He comes on a loud cry, every muscle taut with each thrust of his hips, the blood rushing through him so fast that his ears ring.

"God," Dean breathes.

"In everything."


End file.
